La Noche del festival de verano
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El se quiere ir pero ella no lo deja al igual que Fairy Tail


Fairy Tail One shot

La noche del festival de verano

– ¡Vamos todos juntos!–

– Pero Erza… yo lo único que quiero es una misión– replico el pelirosa que fue acongojado por la mirada de la maga

–Es mejor no hacerla enojar Natsu, sabes cómo se pone Erza en estas fechas– dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Fairy Tail volvía a ser el número uno a pesar de lo ocurrido después de los juegos mágicos; Lucy ahora estaba mejor después del desgaste causado por el poder que había consumido en el ritual. El festival de verano era esa noche una ocasión para celebrar y le encantaba a Erza por la cantidad increíble de golosinas que llegaban a los puesto de Magnolia.

La demonio saco de la bodega las viejas yukatas para la noche; Natsu por su parte no quería estar ahí, le recordaba el primer verano que había pasado sin Igneel y peor aún su nombre se lo recordaba cada día.

Las mujeres lucían hermosas mientras que algunos ya no entraban en sus antiguas prendas (Droy por ejemplo).

En el momento en que salieron en procesión del gremio Gray ya no llevaba su yukata, solo iba en calzoncillos y detrás de él una juvia babeando. Todo parecía simplemente perfecto hasta el momento de la separación.

Gajeel tomo a Levy y la llevo al tiro al blanco; Natsu tomo de la mano a Lucy y la llevo lejos de ahí. Asi uno por uno fue dividiéndose pero Erza se quedó en el puesto del algodón de azúcar y pidió uno extra grande, y avanzo al siguiente puesto pero una estela dorada la hizo desaparecer.

– Te vez muy linda– dijo el hombre que la había tomado Erza no tuvo que preguntar quién era

–Je… Je… Jerall ¿Qué… que crees que haces?–

– Buscándote para disfrutar del festival– la pelirroja se sonrojo al verse en uno de los edificios mientras se veía en el lago las linternas que comenzaban a poner los habitantes ante la caída de la tarde

– Todo ha terminado bien… Erza… es hora de irme–

– ¿Qué?–

– Aun necesito mucho para poder cubrir el gran vacío que hay en mi corazón por las cosas que hice… aún pesa la muerte de Simón… Kagura, Milliana, tu… todos ustedes sufrieron por mi culpa

– Eso no es cierto; no eras tú–

– Ya no trates de negarlo porque me dolerá ver tus lágrimas cuando me vaya–

– Pero tu…–

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas en el momento en que sus labios se fundieron en un un beso que a Erza le supo un poco a sal; el peliazul estaba llorando, pero aun asi no se despegaba de la maga del reequipo. Antes de que el aire le faltara al chico se separó.

– ¡Buena Suerte Erza!–

Él iba a levantar el vuelo con cometa pero unas cadenas se enredaran alrededor del chico, el volteo pensando que era el consejo pero no… solo era Erza con la armadura de las cadenas.

– No…–dijo Erza con un color que hacia juego con su cabello– no te iras después de lo que has hecho ahorita… tú tienes que ser un caballero y que… que… quedarte… conmigo–

– ¿Erza?–

– Jerall… tú ahora pertenecerás a Fairy Tail y como tu superior; es decir como una maga de clase S, te ordenó que seas mi novio–

– No puedo– dijo tratando de zafarse– yo… yo…–

– No estoy dándote una opción, serás mi novio y mi esposo si se me diera la gana–

–Pues…–

–Ja ja ja ja– Se oyeron unas risas y los dos voltearon viendo a los chicos del gremio abrazados de sus respectivas parejas.

– ¡Ya era hora de que tomaras las riendas Erza-chan!–dijo Juvia

– ¡Declararse es de hombres!–

– ¡Idiota! ¡Erza es una chica!– replico Evergreen golpeándolo con su abanico pero después poniéndose en su brazo fuerte.

– ¡Chicos!– susurro Jerall pero solo sintió un pequeño golpe en su mejilla

– Es mejor que aceptes antes de que acabes peor de cómo estas ahora– dijo Natsu

– Pero hice mucho daño–

– Yo también lo hice– replico Gajeel adelantándose a Levy– pero solo quiero que sepas algo; este gremio solo conoce el perdón y el compañerismo; además de todo podemos tratar de hacer algo para que el consejo te deje en paz–

– Yo prometo no romper nada mas– secundo Natsu a lo que Lucy solo sonrio

Y asi cada uno puso en el viento lo que harían porque el chico se quedara; veía claramente lo que decían y comprendió que en verdad eran geniales.

– Ok, ok– Exclamó más que resignado– ¡Me quedo en Fairy Tail!–

Desde la catedral dos figuras veían como su "líder" era abrazado por el gremio más ruidoso de Fiore.

– Vamos a dejarlo ahí Urte…–

– Si… él ya ha encontrado el camino que debe seguir–

– Y nosotras seguiremos–

– Si Meredy; aún hay que encontrar a Zeref, si se hizo pasar por muerto por 400 años quien nos dice que no esté por ahí–

– Ten buena vida Jerall– dijo la pelirosa mientras desaprecia con su compañera.

El festival siguió normalmente, todos se dirigieron al lago mientras que cada hombre abrazaba a su pareja el cielo se fue iluminando con los fuegos artificiales. A Erza le encantaba, ahora mas que nunca, el festival de verano. Había conseguido a alguien para estar a su lado.

En ese momento Natsu se Puso de pie y encendió su puño.

– ¡FAIRY TAIL!– Lanzo una llama al cielo que se transformó en un gran símbolo del gremio

– ¿Natsu estas bien?– pregunto Lucy

– Mejor que nunca; ahora si me gusta más mi nombre–sin otra palabra se engarzo en un beso con la chica, los demás siguieron el ejemplo del dragon

– ¿Erza?–

– ¡Dime!– sonrio la chica que estaba recostada en el pecho del ex mago santo

– Era cierto lo de casarte conmigo–

– Yo…–el color comenzó a subir– si nos casamos tendremos que…– El color subió un tono más rojo que ya su pelo se veía pálido

Eso hizo reir a todos aunque Erza amaba a Jerall aun podía sonrojarse por las cosas pervertidas que pasaban por su mente.

_Notas del autor:_

_Este one shot lo pensé en el trayecto a mi trabajo y por fin pude subirlo, talvez no me quedo muy bien pero la lucha la hago; esperen pacientemente que el Rey Demonio se pondrá muy bueno…_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
